Anya Lehnsherr (Earth-812145)
History Early Life Anya Lehnsherr is a changeling,last born child of Magneto and Magda. Magneto argued with Magda his wife, because she was a government agent tasked with apprehending him but she lied to him.During the argument, Polaris immense magnetic abilities manifested due to wanting to stop her parents arguing. Lorna's hair changed to green. Anya becomes bitter and angry, due to her dad spending more time with her siblings, training them to fight with their abilities. Anya was trapped in a house fire, Magneto had rescued Polaris, Quicksilver and Scarlet. Just as he was about to go and rescue Anya, the house exploded. The incident triggered the abilities of Quicksilver and he ran and rescued Anya. Believing that Anya had lost her memory and may never wake up,he left her in the hospital and never returned. Anya woke up from her coma, 8 months later and gradually regained her memories. Anya was placed in emergency care home, and grew up thinking that Magneto left her because she was human until she was informed of the truth- he left her partly because he thought she would never wake up and it pained him to see Anya laying there. Also, she was human and he was worried she would never fit in with the other mutant children he had. He did it out of love for her. Anya met the Maker, who unlocked her dormant mutant abilities. Her abilities rivalled her siblings and her father. Anya would be taken to Charles Xavier School for gifted, where she would reconnect with her siblings and father Magneto who was training young Xmen alongside Charles Xavier. Charles Xavier School for Gifted Personality Magenta is brave, fearless and reckless. Magenta is ruthless towards those who attempt to fight her. Physical Appearance Magneta is an attractive young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and as a result of her mutation she has shoulder-length white hair that she refuses to dye., making it appear as if she has dark hair with blue highlights, in order to go unnoticed as a mutant within society. Powers Magnetokinesis: '''Magneta possesses the power to generate and manipulate magnetic fields, and ability that enables her to move, levitate, and reshape ferrous metals without any physical contact. * '''Magnetic Blast: Magneta can focus her magnetic energies into blasts of pure force. * Magnetic Flight:She can also fly via magnetic levitation, by generating a magnetic field of equal polarity to the Earth's geomagnetic field, causing the planet itself to repel her upwards. * Magnetic Force fields: '''Magenta usually protects herself with a personal force field that she can quickly expand to protect large areas. * '''Psionic Blast:She has also shown that she can generate psionic blasts that can blind an opponent by temporarily disrupting the vision centres of their brain. Electromagnetism: Magneta''' can create and use magnetic fields to manipulate electrical currents, allowing her some control over electrical appliances. * '''Electrokinesis: Magneta is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity, due to her manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. * Photokinesis: Magneta can manipulate, generate and redirect various fields of light as easily as she can bend metal to her will.